


My jersey says 28

by letuslovelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, M/M, One Shot, Sexting, Sub Louis, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letuslovelarry/pseuds/letuslovelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis just had his debut for Doncaster Rovers but Harry couldn't attend the match. They still texted each other every single moment to say what was gonna happen when they're finally together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My jersey says 28

**Author's Note:**

> Someone sent me this prompt on tumblr so I thought it'd be fun to write it. Enjoy!

The referee blows the whistle. That's it, the match has come to an end. They won.

Harry  is so happy and proud it looks like his chest is going to explode. For the last hour he has been biting his nails, walking nervously in the hotel's bedroom, always paying attention to the match on his TV. He looked like a 12 year old when he saw, through the tv, a tiny Louis walking into the field. He was just a lost bird compared to his other team mates but Harry could bet the world's money that there wasn't prouder man in the field that day. Being a supportive boyfriend, Harry even let a "GO LOUIS!" slip out of his mouth, even though he knew nobody could hear him in that empty hotel bedroom. But he was proud of Louis! He has always been in the last three years the've been together, of course but for the last month Louis wouldn't shut up about his match, _"Harry, if I feel sick like last time I'm never getting on field again in my lifetime" "I know I'm going to do my best... but what if I can't?" "Harold, stop biting my boxers I'm trying to vent about my match, for god's sake!"._

The whole team is heading to  the locker room and Harry can see Louis hasn't stop smiling since the match begun. _"He must be so happy"_ Harry thinks.

He have never wanted to have Louis in his arms so bad like he did right now.

He decides to text Louis to congratulate him.

"Hey Lou, what a great game, love. Told you you were going to be the best. xx" Harry types

He is feeling exhausted, almost as if it was him who was there playing. Guess he put too much effort on cheerleading. He lays on the huge bed in front of him. After a few minutes, Louis answers the sms.

"DID YOU SEE THAT HARRY? DID YOU? I WAS SO SCARED AT FIRST BUT THEN IT WAS SO GOOD! HARRY DID YOU SEE I FELL ON THE FIELD? THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WATCHED THE MATCH" the text said.

Harry laughed. Okay so, Louis was really still excited about the whole thing.

"Of course I've seen it, Lou!" He answers. "You couldn't possible think I'd miss my man playing? Of course not! I just wish I was there like last year" Harry didn't want to sound sad or anything but he couldn't help it. He was gone for just one week but he already missed Louis too much.

"Me too, darling...But it is what it is" _Ouch, that hurt._

Okay. The last thing Harry wanted to is to make Louis think about these things right now. This is his boyfriend's special day, he can't screw this up. 

"Guess who already has packed and is just waiting for the cab to come to the hotel?" Harry presses _send_.

"OOOH NO WAY! NO WAY HAZZA! YOU'RE COMING HOME? LIKE, RIGHT NOW?" and after a lot of "!!!!!!s" he continued "This is probably one of the best days of my life"

"I hope you're not too tired (:" Harry sent

"Get in this fucking taxi already, Harold. I need you home in 5 minutes"

"You know it's a 11 hour flight. I won't be home tonight :("

"Get.in.the.fucking.cab." was his only answer.

Harry laughed. In that exact moment someone who works at the hotel calls his room to say the cab was waiting for him. _Woah, that was fast._ He grabbed all his bags and ran to the to the elevator. When he was in the way to the airport, he texted Louis again.

"What are you doing now, babe?"

Few minutes later, he gets an answer: "I'm in the lockers room, changing. I'll shower when I'm home"

"hm..." Harry typed "the rest of the team is there? The other guys are showering right now? Why aren't you on your way home already?" Harry couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. It's not a feeling he's proud of but he has always been quite possessive when it comes to Louis. It's not natural, he can admit, he just can't stand the idea of losing his soul mate. Also, Harry has seen Louis' team mates, they were all fit and good looking.

"Oh, Harold, Harold..." said the text from Louis "will you ever stop being that 16 year old super jealous super curly boy?"

"No, probably not."

"I know that. That's why I love you this much !" Louis answered "Listen here, silly boy. I'm in my car right now, talk to you when I get home. Ps: the boys are all fit. But none of them are you"

Louis is such a tease! Harry is conflicted by his feelings right now but the "I miss my boyfriend" prevails above all. 

While sitting on that cold, uncomfortable plane seat, Harry couldn't stop his thoughts of going back to Louis. Right now he caught himself thinking about last year's match. He was allowed to be on field and cheer for his boyfriend. He clearly remembers how embarrassing he was and remembers he couldn't care less at the time, he was so proud and happy for Louis. Afterwards, they had one of the best nights of their relationship...

His phone rings. Text from Louis.

"Showering is definitely not the same without you :("

Harry feels butterflies in his stomach. 

"Well, taking a flight such as hell isn't the same without you :(" he wrote "ps: remember dallas?"

"Oh, boy" Louis answers "How could I ever forget. We had an amazing time in that airplane's bathroom, didn't we?"

"I still think about that every now and then. We should do that more often." Harry texts and now he is getting a bit too into it. "You just know exactly what you do, uh"

"Do I really?" the text says "Not as much as you, I'm sure (:"

Harry takes a while to text back because he's thinking in some way to make something special for them when he gets home. Then he has an  idea.

"Hey, Lou? Did you wash your jersey already?"

"No, why???"

"Keep it that way. I need you to wear it again when I'm home" Harry writes this text with a smirk on his face and he knows Louis will smile the same way when he reads it

"What do you have in mind, big boy? May I know?"

"What's the number of your jersey again?" Harry doesn't answer Louis' question in purpose.

"28. Can you please answer me? Bloody hell."

"28?" Harry sends the message but Louis doesn't reply "Okay. 28. I will think of 28 we can fuck when I get home. And you'll be wearing your jersey"

"How is that even possible, darling? You can't think of 28 words in a full sentence how will you do this?" Louis finally texts back

"Stop being such a tease. Listen, I will fuck you in the bed, then on the floor. Then we'll be hungry so we'll go to the kitchen to eat something and we'll have sex in our cold marble table. I'll let you ride me in the living room, just like that other day but then I will fuck you in the living room too. We'll be sweating by then so we'll take a shower and I'll make you melt on the bathroom."

"What about the other 23, Harry?"

"I'm still thinking about it, my love." 

"And why is that?"

"I really miss you, don't you miss me? I can totally take another plane back to LA, if you want to..." Harry really likes to mess with him.

"Have you quite finished?"

Harry doesn't answers back.

All this texting is really turning Harry on but he is on the plane and there's an old lady sleeping beside him.

"I can't wait till you get home then" attached to Louis' text is a picture of him laying on their bed with nothing but his jersey on.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, LOUIS TOMLINSON?" It's all Harry can reply.

Harry is hard right now. Why would Louis do that to him right now? Doesn't he know he is in a plane? But that's probably the main reason Louis took that photo in the first place.

"You. will. pay. me. for. this." Harry sends again.

"I can't wait, darling." is his answer.

After that they both decided they really needed to sleep. After all, when Harry gets home, the last thing they will want to do is sleeping. Harry was so tired he only woke up when the air-hostess said they were already in London. Soon enough Harry was in a cab, anxious to get home and see his Louis. _"He better not be sleeping"_ he thought

When he got home, Harry left all his bags on the living room and ran to their bedroom. When he was going upstairs, he saw Louis in their bedroom's door. He was standing there like some greek god and Harry thought he had never seen something so beautiful in his life. He still had a sleepy face and he was wearing his jersey. Only his jersey. It was bigger than him so all Harry could see was Louis' ridiculously perfect thighs. Louis bit his bottom lip and with his left forefinger he pulled his jersey up a bit so Harry could see underneath it. That was the trigger for Harry. He ran even faster, almost falling in the rungs of the ladder. When he got close to Louis, he pulled him up to his arms just like he did three years ago when they met, expect for this time he did what he wanted to: kissed him hard. In that moment Louis' felt he belonged to Harry's arms for eternity.

"So, have you thought about the other 23?" Louis says when they let go of the kiss

"You'd be surprised." Harry smiles and kiss him again.

This time, they didn't let go.


End file.
